


Adamaris

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Lukanette Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: When Prince Luka is strongly enouraged to wed the Princess of the neighboring kingdom he has never met, he travels there to meet her, and finds himself falling for her lady-in-waiting.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124





	Adamaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onetruethree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/gifts).



> This story is for Onetruethree for the 2020 Lukanette Exchange! (I hope you like it!)
> 
> _Adamaris means Noble of the Sea._

Luka sighed as his mother reiterated her request. He knew his mother was right, not that there was any arguing with Queen Anarka, even if she wasn’t, and she wanted to strengthen the alliance between her kingdom of Liberty, and their neighboring kingdom. At nineteen, although he was the crown prince, he had never been far from home. He’d spent more and more time over the past eight years since his father’s passing taking on the duties of the sovereign. His mother was a strong woman, and kind, but rules had never been her strong suit, and her policies on ruling were eccentric at best. As long as nobody was hurting anyone else, Queen Anarka favoured a live and let live attitude towards her subjects. 

Except, of course, when it came to the late king’s wishes. Luka’s father had stipulated that his crown would be passed to his son upon his marriage, and Anarka’s love for her late husband surpassed even her dislike of rules. 

Unlike his impulsive mother, even from a young age, Luka had been quiet and thoughtful, weighing his decisions carefully, thinking things through before he spoke. He listened to all voices, from his nobles to the farmers in the field, and had visited every corner of the kingdom, although he had never stepped foot outside of it, instead preferring to concentrate on helping his country in any way he could. 

In return, his subjects loved him. If they approached him with a problem, even if his judgement did not go their way, they knew he had considered all sides of the issue, and his diligence was appreciated. It was known throughout the kingdom that he was their ruler in everything but name, and the title would be bestowed upon him as soon as he found a wife. There were many who were interested in the title, for not only was the crown prince thoughtful and fair, but a handsome and well-built young man as well. He had a shock of unruly dark hair, and bottomless blue eyes that were often compared to the ocean, a place he had never, personally, visited. 

The only water that felt familiar to him was the river that encircled the castle. He’s seen plenty of ponds, and the occasional lake, but he’d grown up sailing on the river. That water was murky and sluggish, becoming swollen and silt-laden after the spring rains, and the same deep brown as his twin sister’s eyes. He thought of her then, Juleka, his closest friend and advisor, and three minutes his junior. She loved the country as much as he did, but was content to stay out of the spotlight, and allow him all the pleasures and pressures of ruling. 

Like this latest entanglement. Ankara was ready to step down as queen, and, being impatient for Luka to officially take over, had arranged for him to be wed to the princess of the kingdom to the south. King Tom and Queen Sabine ruled over Beach Cove, the country that stood between Liberty and the ocean. They were known as fair and just rulers, and under their reign, the country had prospered. Beach Cove was famous for its pastries and its blue roses, and their princess, Marinette, was supposed to have hair as rich and as blue as the flowers that dotted the countryside. 

Princess Marinette was the only child of the King and Queen of Beach Cove, and when Luka and Marinette were wed, they would rule jointly over both lands. Anarka had come from one of the families of Beach Cove’s royal court, and had grown up friends with Sabine. The two women had stayed in touch over the years, but had not seen each other since before Sabine’s marriage some twenty years before. Anarka had been pregnant with the twins at the time, and unable to travel to the ceremony, although her husband had gone, and between raising children and running their respective countries, neither had been given the opportunity to travel. 

The two had joked, when Sabine was pregnant, that it was a good thing that Anarka had both a girl and a boy, for whichever Sabine had, they would find a way for their children to marry. When Sabine wrote to Anarka about the birth of Marinette, Anarka had gone to the bed of an almost two year old Luka and stroked his hair, wondering if he would like the daughter of her oldest friend. 

The years rolled on, and the old joke was never seriously considered until the King of Liberty lay dying and he placed one shaking hand upon the shoulder of his twelve year old son, and, with all the strength he could muster, declared that young Luka’s wedding day would also be his coronation day, and the crown would not be transferred even a day before. In her grief, Anarka wrote to her friend back in Beach Cove, and lamented the dictates they must live under. 

The years rolled by, the twins grew up, as children do, and Anarka watched her son put their kingdom before all else, while her daughter quietly backed him up. Juleka opened herself to the wonders of love, but Luka did not, remaining painfully polite and friendly with the eligible women of the kingdom, but courting none. The one pleasure he allowed himself, other than answering the call of the water, was the lyre he kept reverently tucked away in his room, playing solemn songs, heavy with responsibility.

Despairing of her son ever making time for love, she sat him down one day and they spoke at length about the future of the kingdom. She extolled the virtues of a woman neither of them had met and the benefits of joining their two kingdoms. Juleka chimed in pushing him to at least meet the girl, but Luka just sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. This was not the first time they’d discussed his need to marry, but it was the first time she had been serious enough to insist. He knew his mother was right, that he needed to wed. It wasn’t only for the kingdom: he needed a partner. Jules was great, and he loved her dearly, but the decisions of the kingdom were his alone to make. She knew it, and had lived her life in a more carefree manner than he ever could. 

Taking a deep breath, Luka’s soft voice filled the room. “I’ll do it. I’ll marry Marinette if she is willing, but I have a few requests of my own.”

His mother and sister were shocked. Luka rarely asked for anything for himself, but if he would agree to the wedding, Anarka was willing to agree to nearly anything.

“First, I would like to go down to Beach Cove and collect her myself. I know you plan to send a royal delegation to accompany her. I could take over from cousin Llewellyn. I want to see how she treats people without knowing I’m there. Juleka can take over the day to day running of things here.” He grinned at his sister, knowing she’d hate it, as good as she was at it. 

Juleka pulled a face at him but nodded. 

“Second, I really want to see the ocean, so I want to take a route that will take us past it.” Juleka and Anarka shared a smile. Luka’s love of water was legendary, and they would have been surprised if he hadn’t taken time out of his journey to stop by and see it. 

“Finally, and this is the most important one: if, after getting to know each other on the journey, Marinette and I do not wish to marry, both you and her parents accept our wishes. I am going into this very open mindedly, but even the benefit our kingdoms would derive would not be worth it if we cannot co-rule together.”

Anarka nodded. “I agree to your terms. Gather a few guards you trust and take them with you. I’m sure she will be bringing some too. Let them know your plan.” She grinned. Queen Anarka was never opposed to a little mischief. “I would suggest having them simply call you ‘Lu’ or ‘Captain Couffaine’ to avoid confusion on the men’s part, and so that you don’t lie to your future wife.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Luka smiled. “I’ll talk to cousin Llewellyn about it. I know I’ll take Ivan, and I’ll see who else Llew recommends.”

It was another week before Luka and five other guards started out for Beach Cove, a journey of about a week on horseback for the soldiers. The return journey promised to be longer, the wagons with Princess Marinette’s possessions sure to slow them down. Once started, they made good time as they rode through their own country and crossed over the river that formed the border between Liberty and Beach Cove. He smiled and swung himself off his horse, a high spirited black and white mare who whinnied as if to commemorate the fact that Luka had finally set foot in a land other than Liberty. 

Luka took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with foreign air, which his traitorous mind told him seemed exactly like the air of Liberty. The soil, too, looked the same, as did the trees that surrounded him. In fact, if he had not known the creek they had just waded through was the border between the two lands, he would not have even known that he’d left his own kingdom. Remounting his horse, Luka felt a twinge of disappointment that there was not a radical shift in the atmosphere, even though he knew that idea was silly. 

The high rolling hills of Liberty soon gave way to the flatter lands and fields of flowers that covered Beach Cove, groves of fruit trees and sparkling streams breaking up the landscape. By the time they camped that evening, in a small apple orchard just off the main road, Luka could taste a distinct tang on the air. Ivan, his second in command, told him it was the salt water from the sea. The next day, they would see the ocean, and Luka thought that he might be more excited about that than meeting his future wife.

The ocean did not disappoint. After his small party crested a slight rise, there it was, endless and blue, spreading from close to his feet stretching out to the horizon, and his breath left him in a rush. Reining in his horse, Luka just stared, breathing in the salt in the air, heartbeat syncing to the beat of the tide. Dismounting, Luka walked the last hundred yards to the edge of the water and crouched, fingers trailing through the waves. The water lapped at his boots, and Luka laughed aloud to see a crab scuttling back into a hole in the sand. 

He exhaled and stood, the ocean bringing him a sense of peace about his mission, his marriage, that he hadn’t felt before. He nodded to himself, squared his shoulders, then turned back to where the rest of his party was waiting for him, a genuine smile on his face. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

They followed the coastline for most of the day before turning north towards the castle, arriving shortly before sunset. The castle appeared warm and inviting, not words that Luka generally associated with castles, but something about this one was welcoming rather than foreboding. They were greeted and ushered in, their horses whisked off to the stables. The six of them were shown to clean rooms within the castle proper. They were served a simple supper that they shared with King Tom, who explained that his daughter was saying goodbye to close friends that evening, and would be ready to leave in the morning whenever they were. 

Princess Marinette would be joined by her lady-in-waiting and three guards of her own, all of whom were prepared to ride ahead of the wagon carrying the princess’s possessions, although they preferred not to be separated. Luka, who had introduced himself as Captain Couffaine, assured King Tom that they would not abandon the wagon drivers and would stay close. Tom nodded, reassured that his daughter and her possessions would be taken care of. 

Luka slept well that night, the far-away crash of the ocean (he never was sure if it was real or imagined) lulling him to sleep, a sense of peace blossoming in his heart. His nerves were still there, but soothed by the lap of waves on a sandy shore. It wasn’t until after breakfast when they were saddling the horses that he met their traveling companions for the first time. The three members of the household guard were as different from each other as could be imagined. 

Kim was big and brash, loudly introducing himself to Luka and his party, sizing them up openly. Nino was quieter, but his eyes shone with intelligence, and the sleeveless tunic he wore highlighted sculpted arms. Nathaniel was the surprise of the three, slender and quiet to the point of shyness, with a keen intelligence in his aqua eyes. He blended into the background, watchful but mostly ignored, and Luka quickly realized the benefit of having someone so easily overlooked on your side. 

He was just thinking this when the three Beach Cove guards stiffened and bowed towards the open door of the stables. Luka turned and saw two young women standing there. They both had hair the color of the local roses, but a few shades darker, although that could have been the shadows in the stables. He smiled at them both, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two.

One of the girls had an open face, her smile was warm and friendly, at ease with the world around her. Her bright blue eyes danced as she looked around the stable, exuding the warmth and generosity that the kingdom had shown Luka so far. The other girl, dark-eyed and less at ease, looked around nervously, her smile forced. She scanned the men in the stables and zeroed in on Luka as the one in charge, nodding respectfully, but holding the rest of her body erect. 

He bowed from the waist and smiled down at her once he straightened. “Captain Couffaine. I’m here to escort you and your party back to the royal castle in Liberty. Anything my men or I can do to make your journey easier, please let me know.”

Her brown eyes softened as she looked at him. After a quick glance at her lady-in-waiting, she stepped forward. “Princess Marinette. I thank you for your offer. This is my companion, Adamaris.” The young woman with the blue eyes dropped into a curtsy, her smile never faltering, and Luka caught her looking up at him through her lashes. The blush that stained her cheeks created a little flutter in his chest, but he pushed it down, offering her a smile and a shallow bow. 

The princess and her lady were surprisingly adept, mounting their horses unassisted. They fell into a rhythm riding together, with Nino and Kim leading the way, the ladies in the middle, and most of the guard following, surrounding the wagon that was not as loaded down as Luka would have expected. He found himself riding with the red-haired Nathaniel a short distance behind the women. He drew out the young man with pointed questions, soon learning that he was, as Luka had expected, fast and observant, and probably quite deadly.

After stopping for lunch, they remounted, and Luka found himself riding next to Adamaris as the Princess rode close to Nathaniel a little ways behind them. From what he overheard, they were swapping observations of his men. Luka had to hide his grin at how accurate some of their deductions were.

Adamaris was sweet and charming, obviously well educated, and she peppered him with questions about Liberty, its people, and stories that she had heard. The animated way that she spoke, and the light that shone in her eyes as she listened to his answers had that traitorous little flutter stirring in his chest again. 

Dressed simply in a riding outfit of deep red and black, Adamaris was beautiful. Luka’s head wasn’t usually turned by a pretty face, but immediately he sensed that this woman had more depth than most people he had met. He was enjoying their conversation so much that the rays of the setting sun glancing off the ocean surprised him as Nino and Kim reined in at what was obviously a common camping spot for them. A small tent was erected for the ladies, but they all pitched in around the campfire, including the princess and her lady. 

The wagon driver was accompanied by his daughter, who served as a maid to the two noble ladies, each of whom treated the young girl as a little sister. Princess Marinette and Lady Adamaris chatted together, voices low as Nino cooked their dinner, helped by one of Luka’s men. He conversed with the princess as they ate, trying to draw her out of her shell, and alleviate her nerves, and while friendly, their conversation wasn’t as easy as it had been with Lady Adamaris earlier. 

Quick to reassure her about the royal family, thinking that would put her at ease, Luka talked at length about his mother and sister, sharing some anecdotes from his childhood. The princess listened, head cocked to one side, her brown eyes studying him intently. She looked thoughtful before nodding, almost to herself. “Captain Couffaine. You are a member of the royal family yourself, are you not?”

Luka took in a sharp breath to answer, but she continued. “Your father is the younger brother of the late king. Llewellyn Couffaine, Captain of the Royal Guard.” He stared at her for a beat too long, and a frown creased her brow. “Is this not correct? I have been trying to learn the names of all Liberty’s royal family.”

He nodded, a little uncomfortable about lying in response to the direct question. “Yes. I am, but Queen Anarka is much less formal than most rulers, so the court has less structure than many I have heard of. Of course, your parents seem incredibly welcoming to everyone, and you have been nothing but polite.”

It was the princess’s turn to look uncomfortable. “I appreciate your kind words. Beach Cove is very much a welcoming place. You’ve told me much about the royal family, but you haven’t mentioned the prince. I am understandably curious about Prince Luka and would appreciate you telling me about him.”

Color crept up Luka’s neck. He could feel the prickling heat that had nothing to do with the fire, but it was hidden from observers by the darkness and dancing firelight. He smiled as Lady Adamaris came and sat next to Princess Marinette, cursing the flutter as she turned her luminous blue eyes on him. She graced him with a smile, then whispered something to the princess. Marinette’s dark eyes turned on her lady in waiting, and she murmured something in response. Dropping a curtsy, Adamaris told the pair that she was retiring, if the princess did not need her any further that evening. With a shake of her dark head, the princess dismissed her blue-eyed lady in waiting. 

The princess turned back to him, apologizing for the interruption. He waved it off, earning a small smile from her. “You were going to tell me about the prince.” The words were a command, but she softened them with a smile, and he could see the trepidation in her brown eyes. 

He told stories of his childhood, time spent with both Llewellyn and Juleka. Even then he’d been the voice of reason, but Llew and Jules usually just steamrolled him, and he’d wound up in as much trouble as they had. By the time they retired for the evening, the princess’s smile was genuine, and she appeared more relaxed than he had yet to see her.

The next afternoon had them turning away from the ocean, and Luka gave it one last long look before turning his back on the expanse of blue with a sigh. Their day took on the same pattern as the day before. He rode in the morning with Nathaniel, the afternoon with Lady Adamaris, and spent the evening around the campfire with Princess Marinette. The next two days, as they approached the border with Liberty, the days fell into a predictable rhythm, and Luka found himself looking forward to the afternoons he spent riding beside Lady Adamaris.

The lady was funny and smart, and the way her bright blue eyes focused on him whenever he spoke made him want to keep talking, the flutterings in his chest growing stronger with every conversation. Luka ruthlessly shoved them down, ignoring the feeling, and studying Princess Marinette instead. 

It was on the fifth day of their journey, and right on the border between Beach Cove and Liberty, that the brigands struck. The men were outlaws in both countries, and citizens of neither, but had timed their attack well. There were four men at the front, Nino and Kim, as usual, but Ivan and Marc, two of Luka’s own guards, had also ridden to the front to take over the lead as they crossed into Liberty, leaving only four men at the back to guard the wagon. 

A dozen men stepped from between the trees, mostly converging around the wagon, looking to plunder any goods that the travellers might be carrying with them. Prince Luka and Princess Marinette’s men dismounted, drawing their swords. Nathaniel pulled a bow from somewhere and had it strung and an arrow nocked within a matter of seconds. The first bandit was on the ground with an arrow in his chest moments after that. 

To Luka’s surprise, the ladies also dismounted, both drawing sturdy seax knives and standing back to back. The thrumming of the bow beside Luka pulled him back into the fight, and he stepped closer to the women. However, the princess dispatched the man reaching for her with nothing more than a flick of the wrist, and Lady Adamaris, while not as graceful in combat as the princess, managed to both stab her attacker in the shoulder and land a gloved fist to his face, causing his cudgel to fall from his nerveless fingers. Luka realized that he wasn’t needed there, and turned to survey the men around the wagon. 

A flying leap had him knocking a man to the ground, one that had been reaching for Manon, the waggoner's young daughter. Following Lady Adamaris’s example, he gave the man a fist to the face, sending him scrambling away from the fight. It felt like only moments later that a cheer went up and those brigands that could still walk were fleeing into the forest. 

He turned to take stock of his men, visually checking for injuries, but other than a ripped tunic, his men were unhurt. Luka saw the ladies doing the same thing to their group, but the blood that covered Kim was not his own. Five of the other men lay on the ground around them, three sporting dark shafted arrows, and Luka looked Nathaniel over with a new appreciation as he saw the young man disassembling his bow and reattaching it to his saddle. The fourth bandit was the source of the blood that covered Kim, and the fifth was the one hit by the princess. While still alive, he would not last much longer, and the other four had already passed on. 

Luka had his men drag the five brigands into the trees at the side of the road before turning to check on the ladies. The princess was nodding and talking softly to Nathaniel, gesturing into the trees at the opposite side of the road, where a trail of blood meandered into the woods. Lady Adamaris looked shaken, so Luka stepped over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

The lady jumped at his touch, and he stepped back, but one look at her pale face and blue eyes brimming with unshed tears had him stepping back towards her. “Lady Adamaris, are you alright?” She nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again. 

“I’ll be alright. I mean they teach you how to defend yourself, but…” She trailed off, waving helplessly at the blood on the ground. 

“But this was your first time actually putting it into practice.”

Lady Adamaris nodded, and Luka looked down at her hand that she was shaking out. “May I?” He asked, gently cradling it. When she nodded, he started tugging the leather glove off her fingers. “I’m impressed. You have a wicked left hook.”

She giggled a little as her glove slid from her hand, eyes wide and round and locked on Luka. He ran his hand over hers, front and back, and had her wiggle her fingers. When he was done, he patted her hand, passing her glove back to her. “Nothing looks broken. You may be a little sore, but you’ll be fine.” He was glad to see color coming back into her cheeks and a genuine, if wobbly, smile on her face; and if those flutters in his chest picked up speed, he ruthlessly ignored them. 

The party remounted and rode on a little way to a clearing where they stopped to eat a quick lunch. The two ladies had their heads together, talking softly, and Nathaniel came to kneel in front of the two. The three of them spoke softly, and when Nathaniel took Lady Adamaris’s hands in his, checking them over in the same way he had done earlier, Luka had to tamp down on a pang of jealousy. He shook his head, pushing the feelings aside. He couldn’t fall for the blue eyed beauty, no matter how much he admired her. He was the Prince of Liberty, and he was to be married to Princess Marinette, no matter his attraction to her lady in waiting. 

He rode that afternoon next to Princess Marinette. Her dark brown eyes watched him as they rode, only occasionally flicking back to where Lady Adamaris rode with Nathaniel, before she smiled at him warmly. He considered confessing to her, coming clean that he wasn’t Captain Couffaine, rather that he wasn’t just Captain Couffaine, but Captain-Regent Couffaine. His cousin, Llewellyn, was the leader of their standing forces, but as crown prince and later as king, Luka was, technically, the commander of the army. Caution stilled his tongue, and he didn’t speak, as the princess watched him with eyes that he felt saw too much. 

Like a moth to a flame, he kept coming back to Lady Adamaris, her quick wit and bright smile drawing him in, all the while the princess sat back and watched, a small frown creasing her forehead, almost as if she knew who he was and didn’t quite approve of his behaviour. Neither he nor Lady Adamaris behaved inappropriately: their conversations all took place in public, and a smile was just a smile, but guilt twisted in his gut all the same. 

Two more days, and then they were approaching the castle. Lunch was a hasty affair, as the castle walls were in sight, although still several hours ride away, and the pull of home was strong on Luka. He was humming to himself as they rode up to the gates, the sun hanging low in the sky. 

Once they were inside and dismounted, men and horses made for the stables while Juleka descended upon the ladies, whisking them away to the guest quarters. The waggoner and his daughter stayed in the courtyard as servants swirled around them, unpacking the boxes and bags to take to the princess’s new quarters. 

The ladies took dinner in their quarters with Juleka after having bathed, washing the dust of the road off their bodies. After having cleaned and picked at his own dinner, Luka found himself listlessly drifting from one place to another, unable to settle or concentrate on any one thing, nervous about his true identity being announced tomorrow. 

Juleka ran into him at the bottom of the stairs to the guest wing, a huge smile on her face. “I like this one, Lu. She’s a good match for you. She asked me to thank “Captain Couffaine” for his thoughtfulness and attentiveness on the trip, so, surprisingly, you made a good impression. Don’t screw it up, OK?” She winked at him as she disappeared across the courtyard. 

A frown appeared on his face as he watched his sister go. She knew something she wasn’t sharing, and his mind drifted to Lady Adamaris. As if his thoughts summoned her, Luka heard a soft tread on the stairs, and turned to see the lady halfway down the staircase. She smiled when she saw him, offering a little half-wave before hurrying down the rest of the steps. Luka sucked in a breath as he looked at her, and the traitorous flutters started back up in his chest. Gone was the riding habit she had worn over the past week. In its place was a pale pink dress, simple in design but incredibly flattering as it floated over her curves. 

“Captain Couffaine!” she called to him, sounding more unsettled than he had ever seen her, even after their run-in with the brigands. “Is there somewhere we can talk? There is something I want to say to you before tomorrow.”

Luka took a deep breath and nodded, escorting her to the library. They reached the door, and he paused, turning back to face her. “There is something I need to talk to you about, too.” Ushering her in and offering her a seat, Luka turned to face her, kneeling by her side. “Lady Adamaris, I have a confession.”

The lady went to speak, but Luka held up his hand, forestalling her. A frown creased her face, but she subsided. Luka searched Lady Adamaris’ face, lingering on her soft blue eyes. He closed his eyes, gathering himself, and blew out a breath before watching her face once more.  
“I am not Captain Couffaine. Well I am, but not in the way you think.” Luka huffed out a breath. “I’m not Llewellyn Couffaine. I’m Luka Couffaine, Captain-Regent. I like you, more than I should, but in a few weeks, if she agrees, I will be marrying Princess Marinette.”

Her face was twitching, but Luka couldn’t quite work out her expression. She let loose a little whine and her shoulders started shaking, her hands coming up to cover her face. Luka’s heart sank, until she let loose a wheezing gasp, and sucked in a strangled pull of air, before peeling her hands from her face. Her laugh rang through the library, and one hand rested on Luka’s shoulder, as she collected herself. 

“Funny you should say that,” she gasped, wiping a tear from her eye before looking down into Luka’s concerned face. “Did you know that Adamaris means ‘noble of the sea’? It is the name that I always travel under. Marinette just means ‘of the sea’.” 

Luka opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out, as he worked through what he hoped she was telling him. 

A blush stained her cheeks. “I’m Princess Marinette. My bodyguard, Kagami, always takes my name when we are on the road.” She shifted uncomfortably. “I felt awful not telling you when I realized how attracted to you I was.” Her blush grew brighter. 

Straightening, Luka indicated the empty seat next to Marinette. “May I?”

Marinette smiled up at him as she swept her skirts out of the way, and Luka sat at the other end of the short couch. Reaching over, he took her small hands in his large, warm ones and ran his thumbs over the backs of them. He smiled at her. “You’re Marinette? Truly?”

She nodded at him, not trusting her voice when he asked, “Will you marry me?” Luka pulled a thin, silver ring off his pinky finger, and at Marinette’s whispered affirmative, slid it onto her finger. Marinette leaned forward and cupped Luka’s cheek in her hand, her eyes never leaving his. He leaned toward her, and their lips met, soft and sweet and over entirely too soon. 

Luka pulled back, before gently pressing his lips to her forehead. “Until tomorrow then.” His voice was deeper than usual, the emotions of his last few minutes leaving him raw. He covered Marinette’s hand, which was still on his cheek, drawing it down to rest over his heart. 

Marinette smiled and stood, her hand sliding from his as she stepped back. Luka stood as well, a soft smile on his face as the flutterings in his chest took over. This time, he let them. They both turned to leave from opposite doors of the library, Luka glancing back over his shoulder at Marinette, then turned back as he reached the door. 

“Luka?” She said his name softly, and he turned back to her, door half open. Her smile grew as he responded automatically to his name, and she took a few hesitant steps towards him. Letting go of the door, Luka closed the distance between them, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Her face was buried in his chest, and they clung together for a few moments, just breathing each other in. When Marinette eventually pulled back, he stroked a hand across her silky hair. 

Pushing up on her toes, Marinette slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, and Luka dipped his head to kiss her once again. This kiss lasted until they were both breathless, eyes fluttering open as they smiled at each other. Luka brushed a stray strand of hair from Marinette’s face. Taking to her toes once again, Marinette kissed Luka’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He watched her leave, smiling shyly over her shoulder at him as she left and offered him a small wave, before blushing and darting out through the doorway. Luka smiled to himself and sank back on the couch, his fingertips brushing his cheek where Marinette’s lips had just been, eyes staring at the now empty doorway Marinette had disappeared through. 

The next day, much to his chagrin, he was forced into formalwear by his fashion-conscious sister. Marinette had seen him in guardsman’s garb on the journey, and a simple tunic and leggings the night before, and she’d liked him just fine then, and so he didn’t see the need to dress up now, but Juleka had other ideas. He was wearing his court clothes, and as much as he hated the restrictive jacket, he couldn’t disagree with Juleka that it really was a flattering cut on him.

It was worth it, though when Marinette entered the reception hall, dressed in a receiving gown that was all lightness and curves and pale pink flowers. When she raised her eyes and smiled at him, he just about swallowed his tongue. Marinette was absolutely stunning, and a flush crawled up his neck as he weathered her appreciative once-over of him, a slow smile curling her lips. It took Juleka’s elbow in his ribs to bring his attention back to the herald who was announcing the members of the visiting royal party. 

Kagami acknowledged him, polite as always, unsurprised to see him standing with his mother and sister. Marinette must have told her, he supposed. The ladies and Nathaniel, who Luka was surprised to learn was a noble in his own right, were introduced to the ruling family of Liberty. Marinette dropped into a graceful curtsy, and Luka stepped forward to take her hand. He raised her up and pulled her towards him, bowing over her hand, turning it over to kiss her palm. 

They laced their fingers together, and Luka tugged her over to meet his mother. Amused at her son’s besotted state, Queen Anarka chatted with Marinette, having received a positive review of the girl from Juleka the previous night. After only a few minutes, Anarka roared her approval of the princess. They moved their discussion to seats around the table. Nathaniel presented the paperwork from King Tom and Queen Sabine, acknowledging that when Luka and Marinette were wed, they would rule Liberty together, and when King Tom stepped down, after the birth of their first child, they would rule Beach Cove as well. 

Both Luka and Marinette signed their names to the paper, agreeing to be wed, and Anarka set the date for one week hence. Tom and Sabine would be unable to attend, as ruling heads of state with their heir out of the country, it was impossible for them to leave Beach Cove, but Marinette had promised to visit, ostensibly to show Prince Luka the other kingdom he would one day rule, allowing the people to get to know him. 

The wedding was a bigger affair than either of them would truly have liked, but considering they were joining two kingdoms, there was not much they could do about it. Marinette wore a gown that she had designed herself, and had taken the time to personally embroider many of the details into it.She had long known that her husband would be chosen for her, and she had asserted her will to control this small part of the day. Marinette laughed as her soon-to-be sister-in-law helped her to step into the dress, knowing that she couldn’t have chosen a better husband than Prince Luka.

When the music swelled, and Marinette stepped into the cathedral, and all eyes turned toward her. Luka sucked in a breath, suddenly desperate for air, and took a step towards her, held back only by the hand of his cousin, Llewellyn, on his arm. Luka didn’t even glance back at him; he only had eyes for his bride. The ceremony went by in a blur, Luka presenting Marinette with a ceremonial dagger, gilded and ornate, but still razor sharp and deadly, representing his promise to always protect her. He slid the dagger into the empty scabbard that hung at her belt. The scabbard itself was etched with ancient symbols of fertility, the sheathing of it was a ritual, a public blessing for the wedding night. 

In return, she slipped a serpentine bracelet onto his left wrist, an ouroboros, the symbol of unification and eternity, not just of their lives, but of their kingdoms, a promise of forever. Vows exchanged and promises made, the ceremony ended in a kiss that had many in the audience sighing at its tenderness.

Once bound to each other, Prince Luka and Princess Marinette remained at the altar, kneeling in front of the throne of Queen Anarka, before they themselves were raised up, once again reciting vows, this time in allegiance to the kingdom that they now officially ruled together; Prince and Princess became King and Queen.

The people of Liberty, both those within the cathedral and those without celebrated. It was whispered from those who could see to those that could not, that the new king looked happier than they had ever seen him before, and that his new wife, their new queen, was equally as in love with him.

That day passed in a whirlwind of people, faces, and enormous life changes, but once they were alone, Luka cradled Marinette close to him, kissing her softly, promising to love and cherish her forever. As the light faded from the room, the kisses continued, promises were made, and their lives together began.


End file.
